Avión de papel -Rin-
by RinOujosama14
Summary: La única forma de poder hablar con él era por aviones de papel...
1. Chapter 1

***Esta escrito en primera persona **

***Basado en la historia de la canción "Paper Plane"**

***Los personajes ****NO**** me pertenecen**

***Realmente espero que les guste! ^_^**

***Disfruten!**

* * *

~Avión de papel~ -Rin-

~Capitulo 1~

"Ha empezar de nuevo" pensé cuando vi mi nueva casa en esa nueva y extraña ciudad a la que había llegado

-Te gusta...?- dijo mi padre mientras me tomaba de los hombros

-Si...- le conteste con voz temblorosa

-Que sucede Rin?- pregunto curioso

-Nada... Es sólo que- no pude continuar, rompí en llanto, me voltee para abrazarlo con fuerza, en verdad lo único que quería era regresar a casa con mi abuela y mis amigos

-Hey... Te parece si me acompañas hoy al trabajo?- dijo mi padre en consuelo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza sin hablar

Ir a su trabajo?! La verdad siempre había odiado el trabajo de mi padre; él era un general de los campos de concentración, él estaba orgulloso de serlo pero a mi parecía un trabajo deplorable, torturando y matando a las personas de las maneras más crueles que podían haber existido, acaso podía alguien enorgullecerse por eso?!

De camino a la base la pasamos sin hablar ninguno estaba de humor para hacerlo

Al llegar a la base los militares pidieron identificación a mi padre,él se las facilito mostrando la credencial que llevaba en pecho  
-Pase- dijo el hombre haciendo un saludo digno de militares

La base era tétrica, todo de un color gris, todos llevaban uniforme y eran completamente serios, se escuchaban los gritos de los presos sufriendo las torturas, me recorrí un horrible escalofrío al pensar todos los tipos de torturas imaginable que utilizaba en ese lugar

-Te encuentras bien!?- preguntó mi padre preocupado, él usualmente la pasaba preocupado por mi

Todo era causado por que nunca había gozado de una buena salud, siempre la pasaba enferma en el hospital; esa otra de las razones por la cual nos habíamos mudado, se supone que podrían curarme o hacer algo por en ese lugar

-Si...- conteste vagamente

-Te vez pálida!- mi padre me tomo de los hombros y me sentó en una silla cercana

-Papá!- dije mientras me acomodaba en la silla -Estoy bien tranquilo-

En ese momento un hombre uniformado entro a la habitación  
-Venga por favor- llamo a mi padre

-Volveré pronto- dijo mi padre al salir de la habitación, dejándome totalmente sola

En verdad no me molestaba estar sola, de hecho la mayoría del tiempo me encontraba sola, con mis largas estadías en el hospital no era algo raro

Comencé a recorrer la habitación donde me encontraba; al igual que todo lo demás en la base estaba pintada de gris, había una mesa metálica y tres sillas hechas del mismo material; tras recorrerlo un par de veces sentí una gran curiosidad de abrir la puerta y ver el exterior, pero también tenis temor de lo que podía encontrarme

Finalmente conseguí el valor de abrir la puerta, frente a mi se reveló un gran alambrado de púas, al otro lado de el sé encontraba un joven muy apuesto de rubios y brillantes cabellos, con ojos azules comparables con el mismo cielo, llevaba ropa desgastada y tenía algunos golpes en el cuerpo

-Hola...- le dije sin dejar de mirarlo

-H... Hola- contesto en voz baja, agachando la mirada, yo no quería que la conversación acabara ahí pero no sabía que decir -El general es tu padre cierto?- me pregunto tímidamente

-Si, lo es- conteste rápidamente

En ese momento sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho, me doble dejándome caer en el suelo casi inconsciente

El joven intentó sacar los brazos por el alambrado para intentar ayudarme, sin éxito alguno -Rin!- cuando el joven vio a mi padre acercándose, se alejó corriendo  
-Rin!- gritaba mi padre tomándome en sus brazos -Vayan por un médico!- ordeno mi padre a un par de militares a su lado

Yo quería decir que me encontraba bien, pero... No era así...

~o~o~o~o~o~

Cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería de la base, no había nadie conmigo pero desde afuera el joven rubio me observaba; me levanté lentamente pues me sentía débil y me acerque la la cerca que nos dividía

-Te encuentras bien?!- pregunto sin ocultar su interés

-Si, gracias!- su rostro mostró alivio cuando lo dije -Lo siento- dije apenada, él me miro confundido  
-Por preocuparte- aclare

-Rin!- grito mi padre desde cierta distancia -Ya nos vamos!-

-Si!- conteste, pero por increíble que donará aún no quería irme

-Volverás?- pregunto el joven rubio

-No lo se- cuando dije eso el joven bajo su mirada, casi juraría que tenía lágrimas -Cuando mi padre se vaya al trabajo, vendré a verte!- dije entusiasta -Lo prometo!- me despedí con un movimiento de la mano y el hizo lo mismo, segundos después corrí a encontrarme con mi padre para ir a casa

* * *

***Perdón por las faltas de ortografía**

***Gracias por leerlo :3**

***Esperen el próximo capítulo **


	2. Chapter 2

***Aquí esta es segundo capitulo! :D**

***Probablemente comienze a subir capítulos más seguido**

***Gracias por los reviews! :3**

***Disfrútenlo! :D**

* * *

~Avión de papel~ -Rin-

A la mañana siguiente no podía pensar otra cosa más que él joven de rubios cabellos y ojos azules

Como esta común, tome mis clases con mi profesora Kaiko, una joven amable y compresiva; era mi profesora particular ya que debido a mi "condición" no asistía a la escuela

Apenas término la clase, tome mis cosas y salí corriendo hacia la base para verlo; al llegar no lo encontré ahí, pero al cabo de unos minutos vino corriendo

-Hola!- le dije alegre, pero él no pareció estar tan feliz -Que pasa?! No te alegra verme?!- pregunte preocupada

-No, no es eso!- aclaro rápidamente -Es sólo que...- él era un prisionero y como era de esperarse lo forzaba a hacer trabajos pesados, sin descansó alguno, lo que hacia complicado que nos viéramos

-Ya veo- me sentía frustrada al pensarlo

-Lo siento- dijo apenado

En ese momento una idea -Ya se!- recordé las hojas que tenía en mi mochila y corrí a sacarlas  
-Podríamos escribirnos cartas- explique

Él sonrió tiernamente al escuchar mi propuesta -Es una gran idea-

Tome las hojas y las pase a través del alambrado -Estas bien?!- se preocupó al recordar lo peligroso que era siendo eléctrico el alambrado

-Ah?! Si, claro- yo aún no me había percatado del peligro

-Es te método no será bueno, es muy peligroso- sus palabras me hicieron darme cuenta del peligro; tuve tantas ganas de llorar al pensar que no habría manera de comunicarnos -Podríamos hacerlas un avión de papel- dijo emocionado -Las lanzaremos sobre la barda y así entregaremos las cartas-

-Por supuesto!- el problema había sido resuelto, eso me hacia feliz

En ese momento sonó silbato, el joven volteó con temor, no me dijo nada pero se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo

Estaba apunto de marcharme cuando escuche la voz de mi padre  
-El campo esta lleno y los prisioneros han comenzado a reunirse, habrá que matar algunos...- mi corazón casi se detiene al escuchar eso, pero debía marcharme o me descubrirían

Cuando llegue a casa fui directo a mi cuarto y me encerré con seguro; quería llorar, tenía miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle al joven prisionero

Me dolía la cabeza, así que me recosté, intenté contener mi llanto pero no pude, llore hasta quedarme dormida

* * *

***Espero que les haya gustado **

***Esperen el próximo capítulo :3**


	3. Chapter 3

***Gracias por esperar! :)**

***Los personajes ****NO**** me pertenecen**

***Espero que les gusté**

***Disfruten! **

* * *

~Avión de papel~ -Rin-

~Capítulo 3~

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con un extraño dolor en el pecho, pero no le di importancia, en ese momento mi mayor preocupación era el joven de ojos azules

Era sábado y no tenía clase con la señorita Kaiko, pero mi padre tampoco debía ir al trabajo, por lo que no veía el momento de ir a ver al joven

Baje al comer donde ya me esperaba mi padre para desayunar

-Buenos días- dijo seriamente

-Buenos días- baje la cabeza y me senté

Note que al lado de mi plato de comida estaban los de medicina  
-Miki me dijo que no has estado tomándote la medicina- dijo severamente

-Lo siento- era evidente que había olvidado tomarlas los dos días pasados

-Por que?!- pregunto molesto, yo no sabía que responder, no podía decirle que era por ir a ver al joven; hubo un momento de total silencio  
-No me vas a decir?!- mi padre se veía molesto, yo solo baje más la cabeza -Miki asegúrate de que se las tome- ordeno mi padre a la joven pelirroja que trabajaba como sirvienta en la casa

-Si señor...- contesto la pelirroja

-Termina el desayuno, tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos en la base- dijo mi padre mientras se levantaba; Si! Eso era lo que necesitaba, ahora podría ir a ver al joven prisionero  
-Hasta luego- se despidió -Miki asegúrate de que se tome las medicinas- la chica asentó con la cabeza, ambas vimos a mi padre salir

-Termine!- me levanté de la mesa y me dispuse a subir por mis cosas

-Señorita Rin su medicina- dijo Miki ansiosa

-Oh cierto...- odiaba tomar esos dichosos medicamentos, eran seis y por sí fuera poco desconocía para que cosa era cada uno

Una vez que los tome me dirigí a mi habitación, tome mi chal rosa y mi sombrero, para salir

Al llegar a la base tenía miedo de que el joven prisionero de ojos azules ya no estuviera ahí

Al ver que no estaba ahí, me hinque a llorar sin consuelo

-Que ocurre?!- una inmensa felicidad me lleno al escuchar su voz preguntando

La felicidad duro poco, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el hermoso prisionero de ojos azules  
-Que sucedió?!- él tenía múltiples heridas en el cuerpo y rostro -Que ha sucedido?! Quien te hizo esto?!- el solo bajo la mirada, intentando cubrir su rostro con su cabello, el cual estaba inusualmente suelto  
-Fue mi padre cierto...?- dije apenada

-No te preocupes por mi- dijo levantando su rostro -Yo ya estoy acostumbrado... Por favor no te preocupes- insistió

-Al menos dime que paso!?- persistí, él me contó que un conocido suyo se había metido en problemas con los oficiales y él había intentado defenderlo -Ya veo-

-Y tu?... Que tenías?!- pregunto sin ocultar su interés

-E... Es sólo que...- no sabía como decirle que mi padre había ordenado matar a algunos prisioneros -Ayer, cuando te fuiste, escuche a mi padre diciendo que matarían a algunos prisioneros para atemorizar a otros- me sentía mal como si fuera mi culpa lo que mi padre hacia

-Oh... Eso explica el alboroto de anoche- dijo con tristeza -A sí lo olvidaba- de pronto cambió totalmente de actitud -Retrocede un poco- yo obedecí algo confundida sin entender lo que pretendía, hasta que lo vi lanzar un avión de papel en el aire, lo atrape entre mis manos  
-Espero que te guste!-

-En verdad lo hiciste!- estaba realmente emocionada -Oh... Lo siento he olvidado el mío- dije apenada

-No te preocupes- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro

-Hey tú!- grito un militar que se acercaba desde dentro de la cerca, asustándome al ver que se dirigía hacia nosotros -Me tenías preocupado- al parecer no me había visto aún, pero tampoco parecía cruel, ni hostil -Te están buscando, ve antes de que te metas en problemas- acaso era que aquel militar se preocupaba por el joven prisionero?

-Ya voy!- contesto el joven evitando que el militar se acercara más, hasta verme -Tengo que irme-

-Hasta luego- no quería que se fuera -Nos vemos mañana!- dije recuperando el entusiasmo

-Claro!- sonrió y se fue con el militar

Cuando lo vi irse me dirigí a casa, donde ya me esperaba la chica pelirroja preocupada

-Señorita Rin!- Miki me recibió al llegar a casa -Donde estaba?!- Miki estaba realmente ansiosa

-Miki tranquila!- intente calmarla

-Me tenía muy preocupada- dijo ya más tranquila

-Ya llego mi padre?!- pregunte preocupada

-Que?... Ah... No, aún no- respondió confundida

-Bien!- estaba satisfecha son mi hazaña de no hacer sido descubierta

-Se encuentra bien?!- pregunto Miki preocupada -Se ve muy pálida!- ella puso su mano en mi frente

-Estoy bien- insistí, pero la verdad me sentía algo débil pero no era nada de que preocuparse -Voy a mi habitación- me dirigí hacia las escaleras, pera ir

-Quiere un que le lleva té?- dijo al verme subir, pero yo le conteste nada

Una vez en mi cuarto deje mis cosas y me dispuse a leer la carta

Tome el avión, lo desdoble para leerlo

"Señorita:  
Usted me ha dado un motivo nuevo para querer continuar viviendo, aún en las condiciones que me encuentro.  
Desde qué la conocí sólo puedo pensar en usted día tras día..."

Al terminar de leer la carta me sentía feliz, tan alegre y emocionada, hacia mucho que no me sentía así, tan emocionada que podía llorar de felicidad; de inmediato comencé a escribir la carta de respuesta

"Joven:  
Yo tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en usted, desde el día que nos conocimos cada amanecer espero con ansias poder verlo, aunque sea sólo por un breve tiempo..."

Cuando termine la carta la deje en mi escritorio y me prepare para dormir, aunque me sentía algo cansada no podía esperar la mañana siguiente

* * *

***Reviews?! :3**

***Perdonen faltas de ortografía **

***Gracias por leer**

***Esperen el prox capítulo **


End file.
